Another Day discontinued
by DarkendMoon
Summary: After getting away from the school, they find a safe place to stay... or so they think, problems emerge, brake ups and seperations. And for the worst part, people they don't know but do will make an entrance. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's I'm back! So as I promised I'll start the second part to this story… if you didn't read the first part, don't worry this story is ****2 years later**** so it's as if it were a new story. **

**Fang 17**

**Max and Iggy 16**

**Nudge and Ella 15**

**Gazzy 10**

**Ari 9**

**Angel 8**

**So they were on the run for a while but found a safe place… or so they thought.**

Max POV

_Ella_

_I've told you, we're safe where we are. It's safer for you for us to stay away… I just couldn't take it if something happened to you. Iggy says hi. Total hasn't comeback so if you find him bring him to mom so she can check him out._

_Sorry have to go._

_Max_

_P.S. Tell mom Ari and I are fine._

I sighed and sent the e-mail. It was harder than I thought; running away was easy when you were alone but having to take care of 6 kids. I say 6 cause Fang also acts like a kid, he hardly ever comes out of his room.

Right now we were living in an E shaped building that we found in the middle of nowhere. We've all helped and cleaned up the place to live. Fang had had his credit card hidden and with that we've been able to live these years.

"Max" Angel whispered "Are you awake?"

"How come you not know that?" I rolled my eyes and heard a giggle in my mind. Oh yeah all of us have been gaining powers during the years. My little Angel _mind reading, mind control, speaks in your mind, Breaths under water and talks to fish._

"I can't sleep" She said snuggling in next to me.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes" she sighed "Can I sleep with you, Nudge's room was locked"

"Sure baby" she smiled, lately she had these weird dreams of us being chased and attacked. No one knows why.

"Thank you" she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep instantly.

Well I'll tell you everyone's powers.

Gazzy: he can mimic any voice as well as any action, he can even mimic a signature with only seeing it, and he can also evacuate a complete room with those gasses of his.

Iggy: He can make bombs, see people when they are against white, and see in the dark. He's also a chef.

Nudge: She can make objects come to her with only motioning to them, she can talk at the speed of light, and she can control any computer as if she were talking to it.

Fang: well I'm not sure about that.

Ari: He can turn into an eraser and has the strength of a million of kids his age.

Me: Well I could fly fast, had a voice in my head, and oh I could also freeze anything with one touch if I wanted to.

So as you see we were really normal. No I'm just kidding.

PAGE BREAK

Fang POV

It was the first time in a week that I had come out of my room. Reason why I did it? Well by one thing, it was the day that my mom was killed by my dad and the day we actually found a way to escape our haunting past.

"AAA Fang awakens from the dead!" Iggy shouted pointing at me so all of them could see. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Max in my usual spot.

"What's for breakfast?" I mumbled looking up at Iggy.

"Waffles" Max eyed me suspiciously "You look sick"

"I was"

"And why didn't you tell me!" she stud up shouting. "You could've died in their"

"I came out for food at night" I whispered. It was true, I was also sick but it was just a cough.

"Calm down Max" Ari said putting her down in her seat. We were all growing a lot and he looked at least 13 by now. "He's probably getting his powers"

"Yeah probably" Nudge said still half asleep so she wasn't on the nudge channel yet.

"Wow I wonder what you'll get!" Angel squealed with Gazzy behind her. "Maybe you could see the future or something like that"

"I don't think I'll get any powers" I muttered "It was just a cold"

"It was just a sore throat when Gazzy could mimic, it was just a head ache when angel learned to mind read, it was just a cough when I could fly faster than all of you" Max said looking at me. "Look at the possibilities"

"Okay" I muttered just so they could get the attention away from me. I was out of my faze of talking in one word sentences but I still hated attention from anyone. "What are we doing today?"

"You need to fix the hole in the ceiling before the storm comes" Iggy said pointing out the window. "And after that we need to teach angel the trick you discovered with the hawks"

"Okay, why don't you guys fix the roof and I'll show angel the trick" I said hoping I could get out of working today.

"Sorry Fang you have to do that today" Max smirked at me. "Nudge and I will do laundry and Iggy and Gazzy are trying to repair the stove, Ari and Angel can help you if you want"

"Great lets go then" I gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs two by two. 

**Okay so there's the first chapter of my second Fanfic, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll update sooner! Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long, but I really have to get used to school and homework so I'll try to write as much as I can… so on with the story, and yes I except suggestions.**

Fang POV

I wasn't really in the mood of being up on a roof fixing it while Ari stud there with Angel, they were both in love but it was a little weird since they were still little. I tried to ignore them at first but it didn't work, so I tried concentrating on what I was doing and tried to separate them by asking Ari to get nails and stuff.

"Are you okay Fang?" angel would ask, as if she couldn't read my mind. "You seem uncomfortable"

"I just don't like doing chores" I whispered rolling my eye's at her.

"Not about that!" she smiled "You don't want Ari and me together?"

"It's just… you two are two young for this, you should be kids while you can" I said ruffling her hair.

"I know we should act more like kids" Angel smiled "But we don't know how much time we have left"

I didn't know what to answer because part of that was true, but there was always a solution.

"I'm back with the nails" Ari said landing next to me. His wings were a dark red. "Need anything else?"

"I know, both of you could help instead of just looking at me work" I said handing him a hammer. "I need to rest, my head hurts"

"That must be one hell of a power, or maybe lot's of them at once" Ari muttered looking disappointed but excited at the same time.

"It better be useful then" I said jumping to a nearby tree to take a rest. "Wake me up if you need anything."

They both nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate in something other than the pain, Christmas was coming soon and like always we would exchange presents between us, but what I really wanted this Christmas was going back to my adoptive father, the only one who cared for Nudge and me.

I sighed, it would be a huge thing going back to visit our families, but it would also be dangerous for all of us and them. I would need to talk to Max about this; Max would know what to do with the kids. She's been a mother for them since we've escaped and that would make me the Father…right?"

"Hey stop it!" Angel giggled and I opened one eye. She was running around the roof with Ari trying to catch her. "Ari no, don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" he said grabbing her and tossing her in the air, since he discovered his power he liked to pick stuff and people up to juggle. "No one is going to tell us anything" he said out load.

"Where did Fang go anyway?" Angel asked looking around.

"Who cares nobody is around to tell us what to do" he set her on her feet. "How far is he?"

"I don't know I can't hear his mind" Angel said concentrating.

Well that was weird, a minute ago she could, and I was still in the same place. I stud up and didn't even make a noise. It was as if I wasn't there anymore. I walked onto the roof and stud there in front of Angel but she couldn't see me.

Ari got closer and leaned down so they were both at eye level, o shit… don't tell me a eight and nine year old were going to kiss. I grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt and pulled them apart.

"Hey" Ari said but when he saw me he blushed. "I-I didn't see you"

"I was just by that tree" I said eyeing Angel also and she seemed confused and blushed a deep red.

"But how come I couldn't hear your thoughts, and I checked that tree. You weren't there" She smiled at me. "Fang, concentrate on your breathing"

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it" She ordered. I did and closed my eyes, when I was fully relaxed I opened them. "Holy shit"

"What the…"

"What? What's wrong?" I said looking down at Angel.

"You have a power!" she squealed.

"What?"

Yeah Fang" Ari patted my back "You can turn invisible to everything, Angel can't even detect you"

"You're messing with me" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Let me try something out" I mumbled and entered through the remaining hole on the roof, I headed downstairs and into the laundry room. Max and Nudge were there, talking of who knows what"

I closed my eyes and thought 'invisible' and I felt as if no one could see me. I walked around the room and stopped behind Max grabbing her by the waist. She froze. "Fang?"

"No one's here" Nudge answered

"But…"she said I kissed her cheek. She grabbed a wet t-shirt of mine and wacked me on the head.

"Ouch no need for violence" I said turning into myself again.

"Fang?" Nudge looked confused. "how?"

"I guess I got my power" I smiled and Max gave me a hug.

"That's going to be hard to get used to" she mumbled.

**So yes I think they should visit home, Ella would be happy to see Iggy, and also they have to return to find out part of the truth so I think I'm going to start there…**

**R&R? please!**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the chapter! And sorry I've been busy… My cousin is trying to hook me up with one of her friends so were going out almost every Friday to be with them so I really don't have the time, I'll update as soon as I can!**

Max POV

Fang was so annoying by the end of the week, he would always use his power and when I locked the door on him he got his next power… now he's unbearable, he can actually walk through walls! Through walls!

So, today Angel, Nudge and I were going out to the town to get more food and clothes. No one would bug us or so we thought.

Since it was a small town all knew all so for the two years we've been coming back and forth to get our necessities they knew us, we even had friends here. Angel and Nudge were staying with their friends while I did the shopping.

"I'll be back for both of you around 8" I said looking at my watch.

"Okay!" they both smiled at me.

"If anything happens" I started.

"We know. Don't stay, Fly away" they both gave me a hug and entered Melanie's house. I walked around till I got to the Wall-mart. It wasn't big but it had everything we needed.

I got started, grabbing two cars. First I ran around grabbing cereal and breakfast stuff, then I took out Iggy's list of stuff he needed so he could cook. With that I filled a whole cart, the next stuff was clothes. Black for Fang, Blue and red for me, Iggy white, Pink and rainbow colors for Nudge, Gazzy Dark green and soldier pants, Ari dark colored shirts and for Angel light colors. I bought knew jeans for all of us and went for milk and meat at the end.

When I was done I went to pay up front and they always looked at me as if I was crazy, but this time the man looked at me in another way.

"Cash or Credit?" he smiled at me "My name's Alex" he winked at me.

"Credit" I smiled at him trying to ignore his flirty comments. "I'm Maxine" I said but I really didn't like that name.

"That's a beautiful name" he said passing the food through the scanner, "Are you from around here?"

"I live out of town actually" I said as he finished with all the food. "My Family doesn't really come here much so I have to buy things for them" I motioned to the clothes.

"Maybe you could leave them and live closer to here" he said passing the clothes one by one as slowly as possible. "If you'd like you could live with me till you get a house" he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Actually, our mother died and our father is away so I have to take care of them" I smiled but thanks for the offer. He finally finished and I passed the card through the devise thingies.

"Sorry we're out of paper for the machine" he said "Please, wait here" he started walking to the back room but tripped and almost fell into a bucket of mapping water and a door opened and he hit against it.

I heard a dark laugh not far away. He was such an idiot. "Fang get out here now!" I whispered menacingly and he appeared right in front of me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Really? You follow your girlfriend around and scare a guy who could give us a discount away?"

"So you flirt to get discounts?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"No" I said blushing.

"Yeah you do" he smirked, "the only time we went to my dad's restaurant you tried to get a discount by flirting with me."

"You started it" I said trying to back away, but my hip was bumping into the counter. "Fang"

"What" he said getting closer, I had to sit on the counter but he kept walking forward. When he was between my legs he disappeared.

"Now you see him" I smiled

"Now you don't" he whispered in my ear and the guy was coming back to us. His eyes bulged out when he saw me sitting there. "Get your discount and we leave" he smirked.

"Maxine," he smiled "I've found the paper"

"I see that" I smiled "can you finish I really need to go"

"Yeah sure" he smiled and gave me a paper to sign. He also gave me a paper with his phone number. "Call me"

"Will do" I blew a kiss at him just to make Fang angry.

I grabbed the cars and walked out. Fang appeared grabbing some bags and walking away towards Melanie's house. I grabbed the rest and followed him.

"You angry?" I pouted, "You're the one that wanted a discount"

"Yeah, but you don't do that when you're going out with another guy" he snapped at me but kept walking.

"You know I would never turn on you" I said hugging him from the waist.

"Yeah" he sighed "but it's hard to see you with other people"

"Let's go get the girls and we'll go home" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I hope there is a home when we get there" Fang chuckled.

"If not we'll have to live in a cave again"

"Oh well" he took off flying "See you there"

"Love you!" I shouted after him.

**Okay I know they were a little OC in this chapter but I had to do this to get on with my plan! So please just stick to it for now… R&R?**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people… so I know I haven't written in some time, more like a few days so here's the chapter, it's going to be short though**

MAX POV

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THE KITCHEN?" I shouted at Iggy and Gazzy which were covered in dust.

"Max calm down" Fang said beside me

"I will not calm down FANG" I shouted at him "YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO STAY HERE AND WATCH THEM, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the kitchen was destroyed and we were missing half a wall. "Everyone go pack up!"

"But… why?" Angel asked from behind me.

"We can't live here" Nudge said grabbing her hand. "Ari, Gazzy pack your stuff… Max needs to talk to Fang and Iggy"

"Thank you" I said and turned to look at them, they were both sitting on the couch."You two"

"Yeah" Iggy asked.

"Are you going to clean it up and fix it?" I asked politely "Or do we have to move somewhere else?"

"We can move" Fang smiled "Maybe go back home for Christmas?"

"That's an… Great idea" I smiled, home was far away but I'd love to go back and visit. "But coming back, you'll have to fix it"

"Sure thing" Iggy said running upstairs.

"Guess we leave today" Fang said walking past me and turning invisible. "Pack up"

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to pack my things (clothes, new iPod fang got for my b-day, and some cash just in case) I put on my sweatshirt and went up to the roof to wait for everyone. Ari was already up there looking at the sky.

"What's up Ari?" I asked.

"Do you think they'll want us back" Ari asked me looking scared. "Max, Angel told me that when we were at the school… She heard"

"She heard what? I asked trying not to remember a thing.

"Do you remember that croc dude?" Ari asked

"Yeah he helped us out."

"Well that guy was actually" He smiled "Jeb, the real Jeb"

"What?" Jeb couldn't be him, my father was long gone in jail with the rest of the crazy people. _It's true Maximum_ the voice said and I stared blankly it hadn't talked to me for a year now. "He can't be"

"He is" Angel came beside me. "He even replayed in his head the last time he saw you and the only time he saw Ari"

"So he didn't leave me?" I asked "He tried to safe me but they captured him?"

"Probably" Fang said appearing on the other side of the roof "It'll be late soon, let's go"

"U and A guys" I shouted and everyone jumped of the roof. It was going to be a long flight but it was going to be worth it.

PAGE BREAK

FANG POV

It had been three hours since we had taken off, Angel was sleeping in Ari's arms and the rest were getting tired, even Max. I swooped down beside her.

"We should land soon" I said motioning towards the flock, "There's a cave up front, we lived in it once"

"We'll land there and continue tomorrow" she said and yawned. I turned and motioned them to follow. A few minutes later we were all around a mini campfire, looking at the stars like old times. Ari, Gazzy and Angel were fast asleep.

"Do you think Dad will be there?" Nudge asked me "Or do you think he gave up on us?"

"He'll be there" I said "Get some sleep it'll be a long day tomorrow"

"Fine I'm going she said getting up and walking inside" I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled.

Max was lost in thought just staring up at the sky and Iggy was reading a book, well yeah he is blind but since the pages were white he could read it just like anybody else. I stared at Max for a while. She was excited for going back but I had a bad feeling something would go wrong, and from what angel said to me, it would.

We didn't want to tell Max yet but Nudge could tell the future just by drawing it. And there was an image we didn't understand, it was the flock standing together but the shadow looked different, as if we were other people.

**Thank you for reading please review I'd love it if you reviewed. I got myself a boyfriend! yipiii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, it's been more than a week since I've updated so I'm updating today, I don't really have an excuse so sorry…**

That same night while Max was asleep, Nudge woke me and we went for a flight.

"Fang" she whispered when we were far enough away. "That drawing I showed you, I did it again but its changed"

"What's changed?" I asked landing on top of a tree.

"It's the same drawing but it's not us" she said unfolding something from her pocket. "I know it's us but we're different"

"Different how?" I took it from her.

Well yes it looked like us but there was a difference, one of them looked exactly like me but she was a girl, same as everyone else. Each of them also had a pair of wings.

"Who are they?" I asked Nudge.

"I don't know" she said and took out a pad and a pen, she started drawing. Her eyes went blank as always, and it was really weird as always. I peeked over her shoulder and tried to make out the picture. It was a little black dog, it kind of looked like total and he was looking up at us.

I looked down and saw something move. "You're kidding me right?" I asked nudge but she was still drawing. "Total, ya down there?" I called out. But there was no response. I jumped down and saw him, he was glaring at me. "How did you get here?"

"I GOT LOST" he shouted and I froze, since when did Total talk. "I'M HUNGRY"

"Fang. Who is that?" Nudge shouted.

"Total's back" I called and picked him up. "Iggy's making breakfast right now"

"Great 'cause I'm starving" he said licking my face. "Gross, you don't taste like chicken" Nudge rolled her eyes and then became shocked.

"You, you can talk?" she whispered.

"No duh Sherlock" he smiled.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" I whispered to Nudge and she nodded.

"Can you hurry it up, I'm really hungry" total squirmed.

PAGE BREAK

SCARLET POV

"Common Scar, it's just another school day" my 'mom' said again.

"You're not my mom and I don't have to go to school" I snapped at her. "You and your friends made me a freak, I hate you"

"I AM YOUR MOM AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME" she growled.

"Well no mom would turn me over to some idiot lab geeks" I growled and kicked open the front door. "I can't take it" I was about to take a step out of the house when my bracelet shocked me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the pain.

"You are going to school and you are going to like it" she growled. My jaw clenched and I nodded, suddenly the pain went away. "Max will be here in a bit" she said more calmly. "And change out of those Emo clothes"

"They're not Emo" I whispered to myself. Max arrived minutes later and we were off to school, or so I thought.

**Okay so there, I updated please review even though I don't deserve it. Question, what do you do when you're going out with a guy you sorta like but you don't really want to be with him? Ugh… that's why I didn't update.**

**Please review, I'm miserable Fangs little girl - Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so my boy trouble is gone! A friend of mine helped and thanks to all of you who wanted to help. I'm single and happy, we're friends and first we're going to get to know each other. **

**Okay so here's the chapter!**

Fang POV

Everyone was surprised when the saw Total in the morning. It was funny; Max almost had a heart attack the first time that total talked. I almost shit myself but now I have a big purple bruise on my right arm. (Note to self: don't ever make fun of max)

For now we were up in the air and maybe less than half hour from home… Home, that sounds nice.

"It does right" Angel said from below me. "I miss mom and dad"

"I think we all do" I smiled at her. "Maybe JJ is waiting to see you"

"Yeah I know! Maybe we could go back to the Hawk caves" she started planning and I saw Ari shake his head.

I looked up and Max was coming down with Total. "Here, have a dog" she smiled at me bitterly.

"Sorry I can't take him" I pointed to my arm. "My arm hurts"

"Don't be a baby" she said and put it in my backpack. "How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes at most" I said looking at my watch. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I smell cookies!" she squealed, after she said that she was of at high-speed.

"WE'RE MILES AWAY!" I shouted. "HOW CAN YOU SMELL COOKIES?"

"I don't think I can smell them" Iggy said edging closer to me. "Maybe she's hallucinating?"

"I don't think that's possible" I rolled my eyes and tried to catch up with her, but when I tried to find her she had already landed. "Max?" I shouted. I turned around and there they were, Dr. M, Iggy's parents and my Dad (well not my biological father, but you get the picture)

They all were crying, happy to see us again. "Fang, Nudge" my dad shouted and we both ran to give him a hug.

"What happened with Agatha?" I asked trying to fight the tears.

"I broke up with her after you two left" he smiled. "You're so grown-up"

I smiled. That was the most perfect moment in my whole life.

**Scarlet POV**

"Max? where are we going?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something" he said and speed forward.

"If we get out of town we'll get shocked" I said looking around.

"Don't worry" he smiled and pulled to the side of the road. "I found I could do this!" he shouted.

"Do what?" but I was shocked in place. "What are you doing?"

"I paralyzed you" he smirked. He moved a hand and made me move my hand. "I'm like a puppeteer" he smiled and let me free. Wow so this was how we were going to mutate?

**I won't be able to update that much, I'm working on lots of novel stuff and I really need to concentrate on that.**

**Review if you can!**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	7. AN Sorry

**Your all going to hate me for this but I'm not going to write in November… and well, I'm sorta, kinda, not going to finish this story, but please don't hate me I'm going to start another one in December when I'm done with this year's NaNoWriMo. Please don't hate me.**

**Fangs little girl – Out till December**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well this is going to hurt… I'm discontinuing the story since I haven't read all the maximum ride books and I'm really out of it, I started a Naruto story though. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO RWRITE NEXT, IT'S A SEVERE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. Again, I'm sorry for those of you that like it and thank you for all the reviews.**

**If someone wants to continue it please do, you don't need my permission. SORRY**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


End file.
